Little Steps
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Durante la celebración de este día, Chopper se encuentra con que no podrá disfrutar de uno de los eventos junto a Robin como si pudieron todos sus nakama. Por suerte para él recibirá la inesperada ayuda de la otra persona que tampoco... bailó con Robin.


**Little Steps**

No faltaría más de media hora para que el Sol se pusiera y el horizonte ya estaba adquiriendo una hermosa tonalidad rojiza anaranjada ante la cual se encontraba admirándola la akage de los Mugiwara. Si no hubiera sido tan impulsiva de seguro que Sanji habría estado, en estos momentos, comparando su belleza con la del atardecer. Seguro que habría dicho que la belleza de Nami eclipsaba aquel espectáculo de la Naturaleza.

Pero Sanji no se encontraba disponible para que Nami recibiera un poco de agradable vanidad por su parte.

Zoro se desperezó un poco, la verdad es que había tratado el no quedarse dormido, solamente tomó una pequeña siesta, pero al acabársele la bebida, aunque fuera antes de dormirse, decidió el ver si aún quedaba algo. De beber porque, de meshi, estaba seguro que Luffy se encargó de no dejar nada para comer.

No tuvo que alejarse mucho del mástil de proa para, por muy poco, no pasarle por encima de Chopper. Si ya era, a veces, difícil el evitar no chocar con él, cuando no estás prestando atención, si tampoco Chopper se encuentra atento pues resulta inevitable el acabar teniéndole bajo la suela. No en esta ocasión, afortunadamente.

―Oi, Chopper. Vigila un poco― le avisó Zoro sin apenas rudeza por su parte. De ahí que le sorprendiera el ver los ojos vidriosos de Chopper cuando alzó la vista hacia él. Ni que decir que esto le puso algo nervioso ya que no era de los que se enorgullecen de hacer llorar a otros―. Oi, oi, vamos, Chopper. Tampoco es para ponerse así― pero al ver como su nakama estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, decidió tomar una acción más directa. Tampoco es que fuera muy acertada en esta ocasión―. ¡¡Chopper, los hombres no pueden estar poniéndose a llorar por cualquier cosa!!

Aunque, siendo sinceros, Zoro no tenía ni idea del por qué Chopper pudiera estar a punto de llorar. Incluso podía estar justificado y todo.

―¡Es qué no he podido bailar con Robin!― le dijo al borde del llanto.

Vale, según los estándares de Zoro, esto no justificaba el ponerse a llorar.

―¿Y por eso te vas a poner a llorar?― más que confortar a su nakama parecía que le estuviera echando una buena bronca por actuar de esta manera―. Dudo mucho que Robin no quiera bailar contigo si se lo pides, Chopper. Además hoy estando de celebración incluso podrías bailar con todo el que te apeteciera.

―Aunque no hacía falta pedírselo, porque bailó con todos, yo fui a pedirle un baile y ella aceptó el bailar conmigo pero, luego― el labio inferior de Chopper temblaba de tal manera que a Zoro no le hubiera extrañado nada si se le hubiera caído sobre la cubierta. Por suerte logró controlarse, o la mirada de Zoro evitó que se dejase llevar por las fuertes ganas que tenía de llorar, antes de continuar explicándole lo sucedido―, con mi tamaño resultaba imposible el poder bailar con Robin.

―Pues haber adoptado tu otra forma. No sé a que viene tanto lío con eso― le dijo agitando una mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

Chopper apretó los dientes para evitar el llorar. No se sabe muy bien si ya por orgullo o por miedo a que Zoro se largara dejándole allí si se pusiera a llorar.

―Ya lo hice pero, de esa manera, no fui capaz de evitar el pisar a Robin en los pies― le explicó Chopper bajando la cabeza avergonzado de sus acciones―. Ella no se quejó pero no podía evitarlo y corté el baile antes de que le hiciera verdadero daño.

Un sonido, fuera de lugar en la conversación, hizo que Chopper alzara la vista para encontrarse con los esfuerzos de Zoro por no romper a reírse. Si se aguantaba por respeto a Chopper, o a Robin, o si era por si mismo, no se sabía pero si que no le faltaba mucho para perder la batalla contra sus propias risas.

―¡¡No tiene gracia, Zoro!!― se quejó Chopper malhumorado.

Aunque esto fue suficiente para que Zoro recuperase su autocontrol y detuviera el ímpetu de Chopper con su recuperada seriedad. Al momento Chopper volvió a sentirse mucho más pequeño de lo normal en él.

―¿Y siendo alguien tan listo no pudiste encontrar una solución?

En verdad a Zoro le extrañaba que Chopper se hubiera dado por vencido tan rápido. Normalmente, cuando se trataba de algo que quería, buscaba el medio para conseguirlo. ¿Y ahora por un simple baile iba a permitir el ser derrotado?

―Bueno, claro que intenté encontrar una solución pero…

La manera en que se le fue la voz a Chopper no auguraba una muy buena idea por su parte. Aunque eso era de suponer al encontrarse aquí a punto de abrir los grifos y ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente.

_Y me extraña que Robin le hubiera dejado ir en este estado. Se puede saber qué le pasa a esa onna._

―Pero, ¿qué?

―Pues, Franky trató de ayudarme… con la técnica **Pirate Docking two**: **¡Tall Brain!**

La cara de Zoro refleja el puro disgusto al recordar como se dejó para participar en el **Pirate Docking Six**: **¡Big Emperor!** en Thriller Bark. Y sabía que esto no se alejaría mucho de aquello. Si algo podía sacarse del nombre era que servía para hacer a Chopper más alto sin dejar de perder su aspecto habitual. Lo que, llevándolo a esa _técnica_, sería el ponerse sobre los hombros de Franky, como su parte en el **Pirate Docking Six**: **¡Big Emperor!**

―Supongo que a Robin no le debió hacer mucha gracia.

Chopper negó con la cabeza, afirmando las palabras de Zoro.

―No, y ahora Franky se encuentra en la enfermería bastante agudo.

La cara de desconcierto de Zoro no tendría rival ante las palabras de Chopper.

―¿Agudo? Querrás decir que está grave.

Si de algo sabía Zoro era de estar grave, porque era lo que no dejaba de repetirle Chopper cada vez que salía de un duro combate todo golpeado, con cortes y cubierto de sangre. Como no le dejaba de recordar tras lo sucedido en Thriller Bark y que le dejó durmiendo durante dos días.

_Me pasa a mí y ponen el grito en el cielo pero Luffy hace lo mismo tras lo de Ennies Loby y es lo más normal del Mundo. A mí que Chopper me toma por su objeto de experimentación para sus medicinas._

―No, no. Está agudo― le corrigió Chopper―. Robin, en esta ocasión, casi acaba con ellos.

Zoro no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo Chopper, y era lógico al no haber estado presente durante el reclutamiento de Franky para los Mugiwara y la técnica usada por Robin para ello, y para sufrimiento de los kintama de Franky. Además de cómo nadie habló de eso pues, tanto Zoro como Sanji ignoraban ese doloroso suceso. Bueno, tal vez solamente Zoro porque…

―¿Y el baka ese que hace tirado en cubierta?― le preguntó Zoro señalando a un inconsciente Sanji.

Chopper bajó la vista algo avergonzado por tener que explicar ese asunto.

―Es que, al ver lo que le hizo Robin a Franky, después de haberle gritado durante un rato… pues, también quiso que Robin le hiciera lo mismo y Nami lo noqueó con una combinación de patada y el Clima Tact.

―¿Y el otro baka?― le señaló a un Brook que movía la cabeza como un péndulo.

El rubor se hizo más notable, a pesar del pelaje, en las mejillas de Chopper.

―Nami levantó bastante la pierna y con la ropa que lleva puesta…

No había necesidad de decir más. Por lo menos había sido una suerte, o una pena, dependiendo de a quién se lo preguntaras, de que Nami usara el Kanzenban Tenkou Bou para atacar con un simple golpe junto a su patada.

―Ya y supongo que gracias a esa bruja nadie más se atrevió a tratar de ayudarte. Pues si el problema era que la pisabas pues haber hecho que ella bailase sobre tus pies para seguir el ritmo del baile y ya estaba solucionado―. Chopper se mordió el labio mostrando vergüenza, para desesperación de Zoro―. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

―… es que, yo no sé,… es Robin quien lleva la dirección en el baile porque yo no la sé.

Con un gruñido de molestia, Zoro agarró a Chopper por una de sus cornamentas y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Robin hablando tranquilamente con Nami mientras, en el horizonte, se estaba dando un bello espectáculo con el anochecer. Zoro dio gracias porque Chopper tratara de escapársele adoptando su Heavy Point, al carecer de cornamenta, para apartar las ideas que la imagen tan poética de Robin estaba haciéndole pensar. Por supuesto que Chopper no pudo ir muy lejos porque, ante la falta de cornamenta, Zoro fue rápido a por el brazo de su nakama.

Finalmente Chopper recuperó su Brain Point al ver como sus intentos resultaban inútiles, siendo arrastrado sin dificultad por Zoro a pesar del aumento de fuerza que su otro aspecto le otorgaba. Para Zoro no pareció existir ningún tipo de diferencia.

Las dos Mugiwara se dieron cuenta del acercamiento de Zoro, y un forzado Chopper, y dejaron la conversación para más tarde donde, seguramente, habría nuevo material para hablar con lo que se les venía encima.

―Vaya, vaya, y yo que pensaba que se te iba a olvidar el baile con Robin por culpa de tu afición de dormirte en los momentos más inoportunos, Zoro― le pinchó una, demasiado sonriente, Nami mientras le guiñaba el ojo de manera cómplice.

Había tantas maneras para responderle pero Zoro no estaba de humor para ponerse a discutir con ella. Nunca acababa nada bien, para él, principalmente. Además de que podía acabar con esto sin tener que recurrir a la discusión.

―Yo no bailo― la cara de Nami perdió varios grados de malicia mientras que la de Robin no se inmutó en ningún momento―. Y tienes suerte de que ese ero-kukku hubiera preparado la cena uniéndola con la meshi para la celebración porque, si no, ya tendríamos al estómago que tenemos como senchou protestando por tu culpa.

―No habría pasado nada porque, como soy hermosa, me lo perdonaría― aunque, como hacía un rato que no escuchaba el sonido de Luffy comiendo, podía ser que ya hubiera acabado con toda la meshi y pronto pudiera tener el atrevimiento de pedir más. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que, estando con Usopp, estuviera haciendo alguna tontería de las suyas―. Voy a ver si no le reventó finalmente el estómago y tú puedes hablar con Robin acerca de que es lo que te apetece bailar.

La protesta de Zoro quedó ahogada por la intervención de Chopper pidiendo ser liberado para poder ir a examinar a Luffy por si fuera cierto que le reventó el estómago. Por supuesto que Zoro no le dejó ir, no porque no se preocupara por Luffy, estaba seguro de que su estómago era lo más resistente que pudiera existir en este Mundo, si no que lo colocó frente a Robin.

―Tú te quedas, Chopper. ¿No es qué querías ese dichoso baile con Robin?

La atención de aquellos ojos celestes pasó de estar centrados en Zoro a posarse en el rostro de Chopper que la miraba algo avergonzado: por la situación como por el baile frustrado que tuvieron antes.

―… claro pero, ya te dije… lo que pasó antes… y yo no…

―Antes no pasó nada malo, Chopper― trató de tranquilizarle Robin―. Solamente fueron unos pocos pisotones, tampoco es que hubieras roto los pies o me los aplastaras hasta convertirlos en una masa sanguinolenta.

La cara de Chopper era de puro pánico y terror mientras que Zoro negaba con la cabeza soltando un suspiro cansino.

―Oi, así solamente empeoras las cosas― le recordó Zoro a Robin con quien estaba tratando. Chopper, por muy isha que fuera, no dejaba de ser totalmente impresionable. Tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo.

Robin le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa a Chopper.

―Gomen, Chopper.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―No, yo debería ser el que se disculpase. Si supiera como seguir el ritmo del baile podría hacer como dijo Zoro y que bailases sobre mis pies― le dijo con tanta seriedad que a Robin le pareció muy tierno. Además de que le hacía gracia eso de bailar subida a los pies de alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien resulta ser Chopper, ya que debería ser al revés―. Todo es culpa mía.

Zoro ya estaba llegando a su límite con tanta disculpa y sentimiento de culpa.

―Ya es suficiente, Chopper. Así no arreglas nada. Y antes de que digas algo más debes saber que, salvando lo absurdo del intento, la idea de Franky no estaba tan mal― añadió al ver que su nakama iba a protestarle hasta que escuchó eso último.

―¿Entonces te gusta el **Pirate Docking**?― preguntó Chopper con sus ojos brillantes, esta vez de ilusión.

Al volverle la cabeza a Robin no vio la sombra que cubrió sus ojos, ni como desapareció cuando Zoro le respondió su pregunta.

―**¡Para nada!**― Chopper quedó totalmente descolocado y Zoro le lanzó una severa mirada a una sonriente Robin que parecía disfrutar con esta parte de la situación. Por supuesto que sus miradas siempre caían en saco roto con Robin pues ella tenía las suyas propias para contraatacarle―. Ahora vuelve la vista al frente.

Chopper hizo lo que le ordenó Zoro, no muy convencido con lo que pudiera estar pensando su nakama. Sabía que había ocasiones en que podía llegar a sorprenderte con sus análisis de la situación pero, ¿una idea para poder bailar con Robin? No parecía ser el tipo de cuestiones en las que pudiera llegar a pensar Zoro.

Robin vio como Zoro había agarrado, con su brazo derecho, a Chopper por la cintura dejándolo justo a la altura en la que sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos. Por lo menos de la misma manera en que lo hacía con los de Zoro porque había colocado a Chopper justo a su altura, si bien algo hacia la derecha. Si bien era para poder ver a Robin o para ayudar con la posición de las manos, y no quedar demasiado juntas, era algo que, de seguro, Zoro no iba a responder.

No había mucha dificultad para entender lo que pretendía hacer Zoro, por lo que Chopper lo cogió al momento. Igual que cogió la mano izquierda de Robin con su pezuña derecha. En cambio, la mano derecha de Robin, en vez de ir sobre el hombro de Chopper, dada la manera en que quedaría, cogió la pezuña izquierda de Chopper para apoyarla contra el cuerpo de Zoro.

La última parte fue la indicación, con sus cerúleos ojos, de Robin a Zoro para que le pusiera la mano en la cintura, o en la cadera si tuviera el valor para ello, a lo que el kengou elevó la vista al cielo con la esperanza de que pudiera caérseles otro barco encima por habérsele ocurrido prestarse, por su propia cuenta, a esto.

Si, en verdad, nadie se había acordado de que faltaba la música fue una suerte que Nami si estuviera atenta y, apoyada en la barandilla frente a la puerta de la cocina, en donde se había encontrado a Luffy y Usopp durmiendo; aunque, en un principio, al encontrarse a Luffy con un pie de Usopp en la boca llegó a pensar que iba a comerse a su nakama. Hasta que descubrió que estaban durmiendo y Usopp le había metido el pie sin darse cuenta. Los apartó de una patada, antes de que Luffy pudiera darle un bocado, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que no se despertaran. Claro que los ronquidos provenientes de la consulta de Chopper hicieron crecer la sospecha de que Sanji había llegado a narcotizar a sus nakama con un somnífero para, obviamente, poder pasar lo que quedaba de día, o noche con total probabilidad, él solo junto a Nami y Robin.

Nami le lanzó las botas de Usopp para ver si lograba despertar a Brook pero no lo logró hasta lanzarle una de las sandalias de Luffy. Estaba claro que, al ser solamente huesos, el somnífero no le hizo tanto efecto como a los demás.

―¡¡QUÉ TE DESPIERTES, BAKA!!

A pesar de todo si que parecía verse bastante afectado, ¿o sería consecuencia de los golpes recibidos por parte de Nami?

―Oh, Nami-san… ¿podría enseñarme sus bragas?― lógica primera pregunta al despertarse ante Nami. Claro que, cuando la visión cambia a una Nami enfadada empuñando su Clima Tact, todo cambia y uno se pone serio y alerta―. Era una broma, solamente una broma.

―Pues déjate de bromas y toca algo de música que hay un baile en marcha― le ordenó Nami a su nakama. Aunque, por lo que podía verse, a los bailarines no les parecía afectar mucho la ausencia de música, casi como si ellos mismos estuvieran creando la suya propia.

―Ahora mismo― pero Brook tuvo un problema al tratar de ponerse en pie―. Oh, creo que se me han dormido las piernas… claro que…― el ver como se cargaba de electricidad el Clima Tact fue suficiente para no terminar su broma―, no hay ningún problema, puedo tocar sentado sobre el césped.

Cual fue la sorpresa para Nami, como también lo fue para Brook, que la música que empezó a sonar no tardó nada en llegarles muy hondo al corazón, por mucho que uno de ellos solamente fuera huesos. Ya les había dicho que sabía tocar cualquier instrumento musical y que era muy bueno pero esto superaba cualquier expectativa.

La verdad era que, aunque Brook estaba tocando esta melodía, no era suya propia si no que se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones que emitían aquellos tres mientras bailaban. Cuando se dice que uno puede crear su propia música, no solamente es una forma de hablar si no que, en el fondo, si estás creando tu propia melodía. Lo afortunados era que Brook pudiera ser capaz de escucharla y reproducirla.

Chopper se encontraba entre Robin y Zoro dejándose llevar por esa música, sin percatarse que se trataba de una melodía que provenía tanto de él mismo como de sus dos nakama. Lo hacía de las sensaciones, y sentimientos, que les proporcionaban el momento que estaban compartiendo juntos.

Podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que, a pesar de los buenos momentos pasados con el Dr. Hiruluk y la Dra. Kureha, nunca antes había sentido algo semejante a esta sensación. Como si formase parte de algo muy grande, como si fuera… cierto era que Hiruluk había sido su padre adoptivo y, aunque nunca lo dijo, o admitió, Kureha era, además de su maestra, su madre adoptiva. Pero ahora, entre Zoro y Robin, sentía como si estuviera en familia.

Era una sensación tan agradable que a Chopper le parecía encontrarse flotando, una vez más, sobre las nubes. En donde, según le contaron luego, Zoro le había salvado la vida durante la caída de las ruinas sobre la ciudad de Shandora. Y que también tuvo un gesto semejante, el evitar que se pudiera golpear, luego con Robin, a pesar de que Zoro, en esos momentos, no se fiaba de ella. Como le dejó luego a cargo de Robin.

Si, era una sensación como de familia.

―Bailas muy bien, Chopper― le dijo Robin sinceramente sacando al pequeño Mugiwara de sus pensamientos―. El mejor de todos con quien he bailado hoy.

Chopper se ruborizó ante aquel halago pero, en vez de reaccionar como hacía habitualmente en este tipo de situaciones, les sorprendió con su réplica.

―Arigatou, Robin pero, en verdad, no soy yo quien está bailando si no que…

―Yo no bailo― le cortó Zoro con un tono tan helado que le puso el vello de punta a Chopper.

―Claro que no― trató de enmendar la situación Chopper riéndose forzadamente―. Lo que quería decir es que yo… bueno, yo…

―Estás bailando, Chopper― le volvió a decir Robin―. Fíjate bien en tus piernas y verás como marcan el ritmo de la música― para asombro de Chopper, era cierto. No es que estuviera moviéndose mucho pero si lo suficiente para dejar claro que estaba siguiendo la música o, como dijo Robin, marcando el ritmo a seguir. Claro que, de ser esto cierto, ¿qué es lo que pasaba con Zoro? Como no podía ser de otra manera, Robin le dio la respuesta―. Esos sutiles movimientos son los que están guiando los pasos de kenshi-san. De esta manera podría decirse que lo estás movimiento como si fuera una marioneta.

―¡Oi, qué estoy aquí!― se quejó Zoro.

Chopper centró su atención a los movimientos que hacía y como Zoro reaccionaba a ellos, tal y como Robin le había dicho. Por lo que, en verdad, se podía decir que era él quien estaba bailando y no dejándose llevar como había estado pensando hasta ahora.

―Por supuesto que estás, kenshi-san― la mirada maliciosa de Robin se centró en los ojos de Zoro―. Pero no estás bailando, ¿no es eso lo qué nos habías dicho, kenshi-san, qué no bailas? Entonces es Chopper quien está bailando tan maravillosamente bien.

Zoro apartó la mirada al verse atrapado por sus propias palabras. Además de que no le iba a estropear el momento a Chopper pues se lo había ganado después de todo.

―¡Urusei! No creas que me gusta que me digas esas cosas, kono yarou― le soltó Chopper mientras, a pesar de donde se encontraba, realizaba su típico baile feliz.

Lo malo era que, tal y como había explicado Robin, Chopper estaba dirigiendo los movimientos de Zoro, o este estaba dejándose llevar, e hizo lo propio con su reacción al halago de su nakama. Ni que decir que tanto Nami como Brook no pudieron evitar el reírse al ver a Zoro comportándose igualito que Chopper.

―¡¡URUSEI, BAKAYAROU!!― les gritó Zoro.

Incluso estuvo a punto de lanzarles, a sus dos nakama, al pobre de Chopper si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Robin que se lo quitó de las manos. Esto no hizo si no que Zoro casi perdiera el equilibrio, adoptando una postura que logró aumentar las risas de aquellos dos.

La amenaza, por lo menos, sirvió para que Brook se pusiera de pie y comprobara que podía mantenerse así sin caer de vuelta a cubierta. Esto lo aprovechó Nami para ordenarle que se llevara a Sanji al camarote de los chicos para que siguiera durmiendo en su litera. Por cierto que también le lanzó a Usopp que, a pesar de haber sido arrojado agarrándole de la nariz, no se despertó. Franky pasaría la noche en la consulta de Chopper y ella ya se encargaría de Luffy.

Esto dejó a Brook mirando fijamente a Nami que empezó a ponerse bastante nerviosa por estar bajo la mirada escrutadora de su nakama. Eso hasta que este se puso a roncar dejando claro que, finalmente, le afectó el somnífero de Sanji.

―¡¡No me des esos sustos, baka!!― le bramó Nami, aunque Brook ni se dio cuenta de los gritos―. Zoro, encárgate de llevar a esa banda de descerebrados... por mucho que solamente es visible en uno de ellos― dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que Brook no tenía cerebro al ser solamente huesos.

Aunque no le gustaba recibir órdenes por parte de Nami, que no fueran las justas cuando se encontraban navegando, ya que le recordaba sus abusos para lograr que hiciera lo que le diera en gana, en esta ocasión no dijo nada al querer poner distancia entre Robin y él después de haberse puesto, una vez más, en ridículo por culpa de seguir los movimientos de Chopper.

Además de que era un extra el poder arrastrar a Sanji por cubierta sin peligro de que le dijera nada al respecto. Aunque, en esta ocasión, no le vendría nada mal un poco de pelea para quitarse ese mal movimiento de la cabeza.

―¿Se ha enfadado Zoro conmigo?― le preguntó Chopper a Robin al ver la actitud del kengou.

―No. Ya sabes como es kenshi-san― Chopper, a pesar de las palabras de Robin, no parecía muy convencido. Por suerte ella era experta en lograr que la gente siguiera sus indicaciones sin que se dieran cuenta de ello. Una verdadera manipuladora. Aunque, en ocasiones, lo hacía usando la verdad―. Estoy segura que la próxima vez podrás bailar tú solo, Chopper.

―¡¿Tú crees, Robin?!

Era cierto que, en verdad, había estado bailando pero otra cosa muy diferente sería el poder hacerlo usando su propio cuerpo. Sus enormes pies, al estar en Heavy Point, podían ser un problema, como había quedado demostrado en el día de hoy.

―Como nos demuestra kenshi-san todos los días, todo es cuestión de entrenamiento, Chopper. Con un poco de práctica acabarás por no tener ningún problema para bailar por tu propia cuenta. Entonces espero que me guardes algún baile en tu apretada agenda― añadió con una sonrisa cómplice.

―No creas que me gusta que me digas esas cosas, kono yarou― se reía todo avergonzado Chopper mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina y a su consulta―. Será mejor que vaya a ver como sigue Franky después de…― Chopper se quedó en silencio en el umbral de la cocina antes de darse la vuelta―, creo que,… es mejor ir por fuera…

Robin observaba como Chopper se dispuso a recorrer el pasillo de la parte exterior que rodeaba a la cocina y su consulta. Estaba claro que había visto algo en el interior de la cocina que le indicó que era mejor el no entrar en esos momentos.

Para Robin no resultaba ningún problema el averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo en la cocina, para conseguir semejante reacción por parte de Chopper, pues solamente necesitaba un par de _ojos Fleury_ para echar un vistazo.

―Déjales estar― le dijo Zoro cogiéndola de la muñeca e impidiéndole el realizar su típico movimiento para cruzarse de brazos que, a diferencia de a lo que normalmente se refiere uno con esa expresión, no quería decir que no fuera a hacer nada―. Hay ciertas cosas que no deben conocerse sin consentimiento― añadió antes de soltarle la muñeca.

Esto no hizo si no recordar a Robin el que ella había espiado la conversación entre aquellos dos kaizoku de los Rolling, en Thriller Bark, con Sanji acerca de lo sucedido tras el ataque del Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma y averiguado el por qué del estado en el que se encontraba Zoro.

Eso también era algo que no debía saberse sin consentimiento pero Robin no había podido controlarse. Tanto por su afán de conocimientos, de cualquier tipo, y de saber, como de preocupación por el estado de Zoro. ¿Cómo alguien con una resistencia tan monstruosa podía haber quedado en semejante estado mientras todos los demás habían salido tan bien parados, sin contar la milagrosa reanimación de Luffy? Sospechaba alguna conexión entre ambos hechos y, al final, había tenido razón al respecto.

―Muy bien, kenshi-san. Tienes razón. Hay que respetar los deseos de intimidad de los demás, sobre todo de las parejas.

―¿Aunque no lo sean?― le preguntó con una ceja inquisitiva.

Robin le dedicó una misteriosa sonrisa.

―Que no se diga que se es pareja no quiere decir que no lo seas, kenshi-san.

¿Y por qué a Zoro no le parecía que Robin estuviera hablando de Luffy y Nami? Ah, claro. Por esa sonrisa suya que tanto puede decir sin necesidad de tener que hablar.

En ese momento se encendió la enorme linterna, el foco, que se encuentra en la popa, sujeto a la parte exterior del baño y el cuarto de derrota, iluminando, dada su potencia, incluso en la cubierta en donde se encontraban Zoro y Robin.

Ni que decir que esto no hizo si no poner algo nervioso a Zoro al encontrarse admirando la belleza de Robin bajo el cielo estrellado e iluminado por la luz del foco que no hacía más que resaltarla en toda su intensidad. Y todo esto después de esta conversación acerca de parejas.

―Mejor me subo al puesto de vigía― trató de encontrar una salida razonable sin que pareciera que estuviera huyendo.

Por supuesto que Robin, como siempre, tenía otros planes: sus propios planes.

―¿Te vas? Pero aún no hemos bailado, kenshi-san.

―Yo no bailo― le recordó Zoro y volviéndose hacia el mástil sobre el que estaba el puesto de vigía creyéndose terminada la conversación.

Con Robin nunca hay una conversación terminada hasta que ella la termina.

―Oh, es cierto― se podía notar que, en verdad, no se le había olvidado y todo era, una vez más, una de sus artimañas―. Pero, como hiciste antes, siempre puedes dejarte llevar, kenshi-san.

Zoro, erróneamente, se volvió hacia Robin creyendo haber tenido que oír mal.

―¿Nani?

―A no ser que tengas algo en contra de que sea una onna quien dirija tus movimientos…― aquella maliciosa sonrisa dejaba claro que hablaba mucho más que sobre bailes―, en un simple baile, kenshi-san.

No había ninguna respuesta que le proporcionase una salida digna a Zoro. Si decía que si tenía algo en contra quedaba fatal como alguien que piensa en que las onna son, en cierto sentido, incapaces de manejar algunas situaciones que, como quedó comprobado antes con Chopper, los hombres pueden realizar. Esto iba en contra de su propia manera de pensar, una que fue fortificada por su amistad, y rivalidad, con Kuina.

Y si decía que no pues estaría admitiendo que no le importaba el ser dirigido por una onna. Lo que a Nami le habría encantado poder escuchar para alegrarle la vida. Por eso mismo a Zoro no le pareció casualidad el añadido final que le dijo Robin al recordarle que, se suponía, estaban hablando, únicamente, de _un simple baile_.

―Bah, acabemos con esto― se rindió finalmente Zoro.

Ambos se colocaron en la misma postura de antes salvo por la ausencia de Chopper y, por tanto, de la posición de la mano de Robin pero, en el último momento, decidió cambiar dicha postura y entrelazó, para sorpresa de Zoro, sus brazos al cuello del kengou. Esto dejó paralizado, sin saber cual debería ser su propio movimiento, a Zoro. Por supuesto que esto no pasó desapercibido a Robin, ni estando ciega lo habría dejado de ver, y fue una oportunidad perfecta para hacer cumplir sus propias palabras.

―Pon ambas manos en mi cintura, kenshi-san― le dirigió Robin los movimientos a realizar a Zoro. Todo con aquella amplia, y divertidamente maliciosa, sonrisa en sus labios.

Con un gruñido de protesta Zoro hizo lo que le había dicho Robin antes de ir dejándose llevar por los movimientos de la koukogakusha sin percatarse de que, en el fondo, estaba siguiendo unos movimientos que no le resultaban desconocidos pues surgían tanto de Robin como lo hacían de él.

Las sensaciones fueron tomando lugar a cualquier atisbo de lógica o intento de control y fueron dejándose llevar por ellos. Robin colocó la cabeza sobre el espacio que había entre el hombro y el cuello de Zoro, para descansar entre sus brazos. Mientras tanto, los brazos de Zoro se habían enroscado a la cintura de Robin. Sus manos de deslizaron desde donde se encontraban originalmente hasta que se encontraron a su espalda en donde se entrelazaron mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, amoldándose como si dejaran de ser dos personas y se convirtieran en una sola.

Era algo natural porque se trataba de la canción que ambos compartían.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Y aquí termina otro de los fics dedicados a **Robin** en este día tan especial, 6-Febrero:

**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NICO ROBIN!!!**

Este fic, aparte de para **Robin**, también está dedicado a:

_Ariadna-chan_ en **Pirateking**.

Muy bien, no se puede decir que tenga mucho que ver con la imagen que pusiste el domingo 24 de Enero pero, en parte, sigue ese estilo. Un fic en el que se muestra la relación que hay entre **Zoro-Robin** y **Chopper**. Espero que les haya gustado.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Siempre atento esperando para conocer vuestras impresiones sobre mis fics. Cuando queráis mandar vuestras palabras que no será por no poder esperarlas :P

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
